tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Syelnmh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tankionline (english) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tankionline (english) Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluefire2 (Talk) 20:09, October 3, 2012 Hello thank you for contributing, unfortunately i am unable to help out this month due to educatinoal reasons (studying for test) Arceuspokegod (talk) 19:39, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Syelnmh, i unfortunately will not be able to go on to this wiki very often for the ast 5 months as i have to study for a major test. I have granted you Admin* Rights until October 27th in which i'll see if you're fit to be a permeanent administrator Arceuspokegod (talk) 21:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Well, now that our founder has left, I guess I'll have to cover for him in the meantime. You seem to be doing quite a good job, keep it up! I'm sure he will preserve your admin status when he returns if you do. I hope you enjoy editing this wiki, and if you need any help with coding templates, which is my specialty, just ask me on my talk page. Have fun, — Bluefire2 (talk) 15:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I will do the best I can to fix this up, but it'll mainly be on weekends. A lot of work needs to be done! Syelnmh (talk) 11:22, October 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templates Firstly, the name of the paint should be the name of the page/subheading, so there is no point repeating it in the infobox. Second, if you have an easy way of gathering the dates of release, they would be nice things to have on display, but otherwise I don't see the point in going a long way to get something that really is pointless. If you're fine with the above, I will go ahead and make the template. — Bluefire2 (talk) 10:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Also, when you want to change the name of a page, do not just make a new page, copy all of the old page's content there and delete the old page, since that way the page's history isn't preserved. I know it was not you who copied the content from Ranks to Rank, but it was you who deleted it. If you would like to rename a page, click the arrow beside the Edit button, and select the Rename option. — Bluefire2 (talk) 11:07, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thirdly, as opposed to putting the protection the paint offers (if any) into the infobox, I would like to make a template that goes below, onto the main bit of the page. I will commence work on it, unless you reply stating your opposition of the former. — Bluefire2 (talk) 09:32, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Random question Did you enable the achievements? — Bluefire2 (talk) 16:42, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I actually didn't, and don't know who did. I'm was only admin until oct. 27th. Syelnmh (talk) 02:53, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello how've you been? I've been fine, i don't think there's any point in editing this wiki until that redistribution of stats comes. Syelnmh (talk) 17:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you make me an admin, plus you need to see my fan fiction.Rsa-ga7 (talk) 01:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC)